Diskussion:Torias Dax
6 Monate Koma? Ist es nicht so, dass Torias die 6 Monate Koma nur angedichtet werden, um die 6 Monate Joran Dax zu vertuschen. In Wirklichkeit stirbt Torias sofort, wird dann für 6 Monate in Joran gepackt und als man Joran dann des Mordes überführt, wird der Dax (Symbiont) aus ihm entfernt und die Erinnerung gelöscht. Diese 6 Monate Erinnerungsverlust werden dann mit dem Koma erklärt. Oder habe ich das falsch in Erinnerung?--Tobi72 06:16, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) :Nun, so klar kommt das in der Episode nicht rüber. Ich habe mir gestern (und jetzt gerade noch mal die wichtigsten stellen) die Folge angeguckt, da entnimmt Bashir zu Beginn den Aufzeichnungen, dass Torias nach seinem Unfall in das sechsmonatige Koma bzw. komaähnlichen Zustand gefallen ist. Beim Abgleich der noch vorhandenen Daten von Joran Belar mit der Akte von Dax wird noch fesgestellt, dass die Todestage von Torias und Joran identisch sind. Also ich sehe das so, das Torias tatsächlich im Koma lag, der Symbiont lediglich während dieser Zeit mit Joran vereinigt war. --Egeria 22:39, 17. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Wenn du dann aber an die Aussage in denkst, dass ein vereinigter Trill stirbt, sobald der Symbiont entfernt wird, kann das nicht so sein. Jadzia kann nur dank ihrer guten Konstitution noch einige Stunden überleben. Verad dagegen stirbt nicht, da die Vereinigung noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Und die Aussage, dass der Todestag von Torias und Joran der gleiche Tag ist, läßt eindeutig darauf schließen, dass Torias in Wirklichkeit schon 6 Monate früher stab, man den Fehler mit Joran als neuen Wirt nur damit vertuschen will, dass man sagt, dass Torias über die Zeit im Koma war und deshalb keine Erinnerungen an die Zeit vorhanden waren. Im Grunde will man nur vertuschen, dass viel mehr Trill vereinigt werden könnten, als man offiziell zugibt.--Tobi72 06:30, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Ja, ist vielleicht doch eher so, dass Torias früher starb. Ich hab' dass jetzt mal neu formuliert, in MA/en steht ja auch, dass das Koma nur die offizielle Version ist. --Egeria 21:23, 18. Aug. 2008 (UTC) Unterscheidung zwischen Torias und Torias Dax Mir ist gerade etwas aufgefallen. Ich weiß nicht wie wir das behandeln sollen, wollte es aber mal zur Diskussion stellen. Es geht darum, wie wir genau zwischen unvereinigtem und vereinigtem Wirt unterscheiden sollen. Was ich meine ist, wir erstellen einen Artikel über Torias Dax, dieser müsste allerdings wohl eher Torias lauten. Es geht mir in dem Artikel hier um folgenden Teil: Torias wird 2371 während Jadzias Zhian'tara von Julian Bashir verkörpert. (DS9: Facetten) Julian verkörpert in dem Moment nicht Torias Dax, sondern Torias. Deshalb sollte der Artikel ggf. auch unter Torias stehen. Des weiteren geht es aber auch um Jadzia Dax beispielsweise. Dort wird auch der Teil beschrieben, in dem Jadzia noch nicht mit dem Symbionten vereint ist. Das gehört allerdings normalerweise in einen Artikel Jadzia. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie dies am Besten getrennt werden kann, da wir hier eigentlich folgende Artikel bräuchten: *Dax Symbiont - Geschichte des Symbionten *Lela - Geschichte von Lela vor der Vereinigung *Lela Dax - Geschichte von Lela und dem Symbionten während der Vereinigung *Tobin - Geschichte von Tobin vor der Vereinigung *Tobin Dax - Geschichte von Tobin und dem Symbionten während der Vereinigung *Emony - Geschichte von Emony vor der Vereinigung *Emony Dax - Geschichte von Emony und dem Symbionten während der Vereinigung *Audrid - Geschichte von Audrid vor der Vereinigung *Audrid Dax - Geschichte von Audrid und dem Symbionten während der Vereinigung *Torias - Geschichte von Torias vor der Vereinigung *Torias Dax - Geschichte von Torias und dem Symbionten während der Vereinigung *Joran - Geschichte von Joran vor der Vereinigung *Joran Dax - Geschichte von Joran und dem Symbionten während der Vereinigung *Curzon - Geschichte von Curzon vor der Vereinigung *Curzon Dax - Geschichte von Curzon und dem Symbionten während der Vereinigung *Jadzia - Geschichte von Jadzia vor der Vereinigung *Jadzia Dax - Geschichte von Jadzia und dem Symbionten während der Vereinigung *Ezri Tigan - Geschichte von Ezri vor der Vereinigung *Ezri Dax - Geschichte von Ezri und dem Symbionten während der Vereinigung Als Alternative müssten die Artikel meiner Ansicht nach auf die Vornamen verschoben werden und alles was während der Vereinigung passiert müsste sowohl im Artikel des Wirtes, als auch des Symbionten eingetragen werden, da wir nicht wissen, ob der Wirt oder der Symbiont die treibende Kraft hinter den Aktivitäten der Person (z.B. Jadzia Dax) ist. Ich hoffe ihr versteht, um was es mir hier geht.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 14:02, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich verstehe, um was es Dir geht, und streng genommen müssten wir es wohl so machen. Die Argumentation macht Sinn. Allerdings habe ich die Sorge, dass wir damit einen Sachverhalt in diesem Fall wirklich übermäßig und unnötig verkomplizieren. Dazu kommt, dass wir eben nicht genau wissen, was genau passiert. macht ja fast den Eindruck, dass nur der Symbiont entscheidet. Aber in habe ich doch den Eindruck, dass der Wirt seine Identität behält. Ich sehe sehe jedenfalls keinen absolut zwingenden Grund, dass der vereinigte Trill ein anderes Individuum ist als der Wirt, der mit dem Symbionten in eben einer Symbiose lebt.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 18:38, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ich sehe das ähnlich wie Tobi72. Wenn ich das richtig in Erinnerung habe, dann gibt es einen deutlichen Unterschied zwischen den Trills der Odan-Folge und den DS9-Trills. Ich würde sogar soweit gehen, von zwei Trill-Spezies auszugehen, die bis auf die Wirt-Symbiont-Geschichte wenig miteinander gemein haben (der Spezies-Artikel sollte m.E.n. sogar entsprechend aufgeteilt werden, z.B. in Trill (I) und Trill (II)). Bei den Odan-Trills übernimmt der Symbiont komplett die Kontrolle über den Wirt. Der Wirt wird völlig unterdrückt. Odans Persönlichkeit ändert sich beim Wirtswechsel in keinster Weise. Bei den DS9-Trills wurde bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten gesagt (und gezeigt), dass bei der Vereinigung eine völlig neue Persönlichkeit entsteht, eine Mischung aus Wirt und Symbiont. Beide profitieren von dieser Vereinigung. Von daher würde ich im Fall Dax schon genau so vorgehen wollen, wie Tobi72 das oben aufgeführt hat - allerdings würde ich im Artikel zum Dax-Symbionten nur auf die Wirt-Kombis verlinken, anstatt den Inhalt jeweils doppelt einzufügen. Wir müssten übrigens bei allen DS9/VOY/Film-Trills so vorgehen. Und wenn wir schon dabei sind: auch für Odan müssen mindestens zwei ~-Artikel für die Personen (Mann / Frau) angelegt werden, die sich (wie Riker) diesem Irrsinn unterziehen und ihre Persönlichkeiten komplett aufgeben. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 20:37, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Welche meiner beiden Ausführungen meinst du? Die Wirte nur unter dem eigentlichen Vornamen und nicht mit der Dax-Erweiterung verwenden?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 23:28, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Gemeint war nur der erste Vorschlag mit der Auflistung, nicht jedoch die darunter stehende Alternative. Es handelt sich bei einem vereinten Trill immer um eine vollständig neue Persönlichkeit - nicht um zwei Persönlichkeiten die um die Vorherrschaft kämpfen. Ezri Tigan hört als eigenständige Persönlichkeit auf zu existieren, als sie mit dem Dax-Symbionten vereint wird und wird zu Ezri Dax. Wir brauchen also immer drei Artikel: ::# Symbiont (Dax, inkl. aller früheren Persönlichkeitskombinationen) ::# Wirt (Ezri Tigan - Beschreibung endet mit der Vereinigung, danach wird verlinkt) und ::# der vereinte Trill (Ezri Dax). ::Um auf das obige -Beispiel zurückzukommen: Nicht Jadzia unterhält sich mit Lela, Emony oder Curzon sondern die um jeweils eine der Persönlichkeitskombinationen reduzierte Jadzia Dax unterhält sich mit Lela Dax, Emony Dax und Curzon Dax - die alte Jadzia existiert nur vor der Vereinigung und zeitweise in einer Folge der zweiten Staffel, als Verad ihr den Symbionten stehlen will. Und aus diesem Artikel will ich kurz zitieren um zu verdeutlichen, was passiert, wenn der Symbiont tatsächlich entfernt wird: Mit dem Symbionten gehen auch die Erinnerungen. Alle die Leben der vorherigen Wirte sind fort. Doch Jadzia Dax dagegen behält all die Gedanken von Verad, während er vereinigt war, nun in sich. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 00:25, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::: Dann bräuchten wir aber auch einen separaten Artikel für die Vereinigung zwischen Curzon und Odo. Und wenn wir es ganz genau nehmen, bräuchte man auch zwei getrennte Artikel für Jadzia Dax, bevor und nachdem sie die Erfahrungen von Joran in sich integrierte. Sowie natürlich jeweils eigene für Jadzia Dax, minus die Erfahrungen von Lela usw. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 11:48, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::Ja das Ganze wird ganz schön komplex... Ich würde aber dazu tendieren nur dann einen weiteren Artikel zu erstellen, wenn Wirt und Symbiont permament physisch miteinander verbunden sind (deswegen auch kein Einzelartikel für Verad Dax). Odo trägt den Symbionten ja nicht in sich (gleiches gilt für Sisko, Kira, Leeta usw.). Die Persönlichkeit von Curzon Dax wird ja nur für kurze Zeit in ihn übertragen (auch wenn das Ergebnis etwas ungewöhnlicher ist als bei den anderen). Auch Abweichungen wie der kurzzeitige Verlust eines vorherigen Wirtes (also z.B. Jadzia Dax ohne die Erfahrungen von Emony Dax) sollten nicht zu einem neuen Artikel führen. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 13:38, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Stimme hier Fizzbin-Junkie zu. Die Einzelartikel brauchen wir wenn dann nur, wenn die Vereinigung abgeschlossen wurde.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:30, 10. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Ich bin immer noch dagegen. Zum Ersten denke ich grundsätzlich, dass wir nur zwei Individuen haben: den Symbionten, und den Wirt. In dem Moment, in dem aus ihnen ein vereinigter Trill wird, entsteht meiner Meinung nach eindeutig kein neues Individuum, sondern es beginnt nur ein symbiontisches Verhältnis von zwei Individuen. Ein Hinweis darauf ist ja auch, dass der Symbiont nach der Auflösung der Verbindung derselbe ist – mit neuen Erfahrungen und Erinnerungen zwar, aber dasselbe Individuum. Wir brauchen keine Hinweise darauf, dass zwei Individuen gegeneinander kämpfen (auch wenn ich sogar denke, dass man die finden könnte – Ezri mag keinen Raktajino, nicht vor der Vereinigung, und auch nicht danach!). Dass Jadzi Dax nie Probleme damit hat, ihre Jadzia-Identität von ihrer Dax-Identität zu trennen, zeigt einfach nur, dass die beiden Individuen in der Symbiose gut zusammenarbeiten. Ich habe Trill schlicht wirklich nie wie zum Beispiel Tuvix gesehen, denn da werden wirklich zwei Individuen ausgelöscht, um ein neues zu schaffen (und später umgekehrt). Aber Ezri Tigan ist nach der Vereinigung immer noch Ezri, nur jetzt eben Ezri Dax, und Dax ist bei der Vereinigung mit Ezri immer noch dasselbe Individuum wie nach dem Tod von Curzon. :Zum Zweiten denke ich, dass die Komplexität wirklich eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Zugegeben, wir haben Artikel für Spiegel-Versionen und alternative Zeitlinien, aber hier wird es einfach übertrieben kompliziert, um eine Unterscheidung umzusetzen, die nichteinmal sicher relevant ist.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 00:08, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: @Fizzbin: Auch wenn Odo den Symbionten nicht in sich trug, meine ich trotzdem, dass man ihn Zählen muss. Im Dialog wurde dieser Vorgang jedenfalls eindeutig mit einer Vereinigung zwischen ihm und Curzon (nicht Dax oder dem Dax-Symbiont) gleichgesetzt, und jeder scheint davon auszugehen dass diese Verbindung theoretisch ewig hätte bestehen können. :::: Bei Verad kann man sicherlich streiten. Hier müsste ich mich Bravomike Meinung anschließen, dass wir einfach zu wenig über den Vorgang wissen. Im Zweifelsfall scheint mir aber ein einheitliches Vorgehen bei allen das Beste zu sein. Die Länge der Verbindung kann meiner Meinung nach jedenfalls kein ausschlaggebendes Argument sein, sonst müsste man auch darüber Diskutieren, ob die Vereinigung mit Joran von gerade mal 6 Monaten "permanent" war. ---Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:58, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: So, und nun das ganze nochmal ohne getrolle: Ich habe mir gerade die Artikel der verschiedenen Dax' angesehen, und außer bei Joran und Ezri (sowie Verad und Odo, aber die wollt ihr ja nicht zählen) scheinen wir bei keinem Wirt zu wissen, wann genau in seinem Lebenslauf die Vereinigung eigentlich stattfand. Ohne diese Information ist mir aber nicht ganz klar, wie ihr den Artikel in die Zeit davor und danach aufteilen wollt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:58, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob wir drei Artikel brauchen. Sicher bin ich mir aber, dass wir die Artikel nicht unter "XYZ Dax" lassen können, sondern hier nur den Vornamen nehmen sollten als Bezeichnung, denn es geht in den Fällen ja nicht um den vereinigten Trill, sondern den Wirt und der heißt nur durch den Symbionten "XYZ Dax".--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 12:06, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: Aber "XYZ Dax" ist nunmal der Name, denn der Wirt nach der Vereinigung trägt. Nach deiner Argumentation dürfte man auch Eheleute nur unter ihrem Mädchennamen anlegen, da es ja um die Person und nicht die Lebensgemeinschaft geht, und die heißt nur durch die Hochzeit anders. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 12:20, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::@Joran: Ich zitiere mal aus dem Trill-Artikel: Symbiont und Wirt können bis 93 Stunden nach der Vereinigung getrennt werden, danach sind beide aufeinander angewiesen, der humanoide Teil stirbt ohne den Symbionten und auch der Symbiont ist nur kurze Zeit allein lebensfähig. Die Verbindung mit Joran war also bereits permanent. :::@Odo: Ich wollte diesbezüglich eigentlich nur herausstellen, dass aus dieser Verbindung kein "vereinigter Trill" entstehen würde und sich ein Artikel für diese besondere Mischung wohl auch nicht lohnen würde, weil sie eben nicht so lange andauerte und rein psychisch bedingt war. Könnte durchaus sein, dass sowas ähnliches auch passiert wäre, hätte jemand eine vulkanische Katra in Odo übetragen. Und wir haben ja auch nicht vor, für die vergleichbare McCoy-Spock-Verbindung in ST III oder die Archer-Surak-Verbindung in ENT einen eigenständigen Artikel zu erstellen. :::Aber ok, mir ist natürlich auch an einer einheitlichen Vorgehensweise gelegen. Dass die Frage über die wir hier diskutieren auch InUniverse knifflig ist, sieht man ja an der Episode . Dort sucht Sisko ja auch händeringend nach einer Argumentation für das Entstehen einer neuen Persönlichkeit beim Vereinigungsprozess und selbst Bashir hat da Probleme, schnell was Handfestes aus dem Hut zu zaubern. Festgestellt wurde, dass ein vereinter Trill über zwei Gehirnwellen verfügt, die miteinander kommunizieren und nur zusammen funktionieren. Wenn man nur das Gehirnwellenmuster des Symbionten betrachtet, hat sich dieses - laut Annahme Bashirs - mit der Vereinigung nicht verändert, sondern übersteht den Vereinigungsprozess unverändert. Trotzdem wird auch später immer wieder darauf verwiesen, dass aus zwei eigenständigen Individuen (Wirt und Symbiont) für die Zeit der Vereinigung ein neues Individuum entsteht. Wenn wir der vorgeschlagenen 2-Artikel-Schiene folgen, würden wir das m.M.n. ignorieren. Aber ich beuge mich da gerne der Mehrheit. Auch wenn ich vorschlagen möchte, der Einfachheit (und Suchbarkeit) halber, die Artikel dann in der jetzigen Form (also mit "Dax"-Zusatz) zu behalten (aufgetrennt in Vorher/Nachher) und die Informationen nicht doppelt im Symbiont- und den jeweiligen Einzelartikel einzutragen, sondern im Symbiont-Artikel entsprechend zu verlinken. --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 12:38, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) @Tribble-Freund: Du kannst Eheleute nicht mit dem Symbionten vergleichen. Durch eine Heirat bleibt die Person immer noch eine eigenständige Person, während sich bei einer Symbiose auch der Charakter verändert. @Fizzbin-Junkie: Also ich bin schon dafür die Trill unter dem entsprechenden Vornamen zu führen. Der Name "XYZ Dax" sollte dann eine Weiterleitung auf den Wirt werden und zwar genau auf einen Bereich der dann in etwa heißt "XYZ als Wirt des Dax-Symbionten".--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 13:05, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: @Fizzbin: Und warum ist Odo kein "vereinigter Trill"? (und jetzt bitte keinen Kommentar, dass er ein Wechselbalg ist) Der Vorgang wird in der Folge nunmal eindeutig mit einer Vereinigung gleichgesetzt. Wie dies möglich war wird nicht erklärt, weshalb wir auch nicht einfach behaupten können es sei nur psychisch bedingt (was ich sogar anzweifeln würde. Im Gegensatz zu Odo schien Curzon über einen Geschmacksinn zu verfügen). :::: Die Sache bei McCoy und Archer ist indes ein völlig anderer Vorgang. Hier herrschte keine Koexistenz der Persönlichkeiten, sonder das Katra versuchte die Originalseele zu verdrängen. (Genauso wie als Riker den Odan-Symbionten trug. Offenbar sind Menschen für sowas einfach nicht geeignet.) :::: @Tobi: Sicherlich ist eine Ehe etwas anderes als die Vereinigung. Aber zumindest in Bezug auf den Namen ist die Argumentation trotzdem die selbe. :::: Die Frag um die es wirklich geht ist, ist eine Veränderung der Persönlichkeit gleichzusetzen mit einer völlig neuen Person? Wenn ja, dann müssen wir die Trennung auch konsequent mit zwei Artikeln durchziehen. Wenn nein, dann sollte der Artikel unter dem Namen liegen den die Person zuletzt hatte (also dem des Symbionten). :::: Die Frage ist natürlich schwer zu klären, da wir außer Verad (der kein besonders gutes Beispiel ist) keinen Trill sowohl vor als auch nach der Vereinigung gesehen haben. Aber vielleicht hilft es, wenn wir Ezri etwas genauer betrachten. Sie scheint eine völlig andere Person zu sein als Jadzia oder ihre Vorgänger/innen es waren. Sie wurde durch die Vereinigung nicht einfach zu Dax, dem man nun etwas von Ezri dazu gegeben hat. Ezri scheint noch immer den dominanten Part ihrer Persönlichkeit zu bilden. Ezri 2.0 vielleicht, aber im Kern immernoch Ezri. :::: Außerdem möchte ich bei dieser Gelegenheit nochmal meine Frage von vorhin wiederholen: Wie soll der Abschnitt "XYZ als Wirt des Dax-Symbionten" aussehen, wenn wir bei den meisten Personen gar nicht wissen welche Ereignisse vor und nach der Vereinigung stattfanden? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 17:27, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :Zu der Odo-Sache kann ich mich gerade nicht äußern, aber in allen anderen Punkten stimme ich Tribble-Freund uneingeschränkt zu.--Bravomike (Diskussion) 18:23, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::@Tribble-Freund: Nur um es kurz zu machen und ich will beileibe hier die Diskussion nicht noch weiter ausufern lassen: Weil es für einen "vereinigten Trill/Mensch/whatever" zweier Grundelemente bedarf: ein physischer Wirt und ein physischer Symbiont. Und solange der Dax-Symbiont nicht in Odo herumschwimmt, haben wir per Definition auch keinen "vereinigten Trill/Mensch/whatever" i.e.S., sondern sonst irgendeine ähnliche Vereinigung, die durch Hokuspokus, Vulkan-Mystizysmus oder Ferengi-Vodoo verursacht wurde oder von mir aus weil Q grad nen schlechten Tag hatte. Ob das mit den Beispielen vergleichbar ist oder nicht, überlass ich nun auch endgültig den fiktiven Philosophen des ST-Universums und verabschiede mich von dieser Diskussion. Warum lass ich mich immer wieder auf sowas ein… --Fizzbin-Junkie (aka Pflaume) 18:31, 11. Nov. 2012 (UTC)